


Your Love Sucks

by Gatinha



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stelena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatinha/pseuds/Gatinha
Summary: After Bon Bon and Damon came out of the prison world Stefan and Elena found love. They now live happily but something is going to happen.Something that's unexpected...Something life changing...





	

When I first met him I felt nothing but the early stages of love. His beautiful dark eyes and sensible but caring personality reasurring me that falling in love with a vampire is completely okay even though deep down I know it isn't. In fact it's insane, a little brown haired girl on a swing in her backyard would never imagine that in 10 years time she would be a tangled mess with 173 year old vampire.

As I'm writing this I am enjoying the life I always wanted. Well since I met him, let's just say being in a relationship with a vampire isn't exactly what I dreamt of as a little girl. I want a life that you would only read upon in fairytale books.  
Being a doppleganger and being so connected to this world the thought of leaving him scares me but the desire to have a ordinary life with someone who you wouldn't class as the norm hurts me but Stefan Salvatore is my world. The moon that revolves around my earth, how could I?

Well Diary, you have purpose in this world that's full of misery and heartache. I can pour out all of my worries and concerns that litter my brain so I'll let you into a little secret.

I feel as if you're the only person that understands me regardless of the fact you can't talk back.

And even if you could I know you wouldn't reply back with snarky comments and cold humour unlike Damon who never knows when to keep his mouth shut. I am glad that I have the good brother.


End file.
